


Going On Seventeen

by bramblerose4



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Fiction, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, prose, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://jessica499499.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/>, whose idea this was. Established Noex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Going On Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jessica499499.deviantart.com/), whose idea this was. Established Noex.

**Going on Seventeen**

"So you're coming?" Noah asked bumping his elbow into Rex's arm.

"Every day," Rex answered with a wink.

"Oh gross, that's not what I meant. Are you going to my birthday party?"

Rex stopped in his tracks. "Birthday?"

'Yeah, I'm seventeen in three days." Noah walked a few steps more before realizing that he was alone. He looked over his shoulder at Rex. He was standing stock still, his mouth hung open in a small surprised "o."

"You do know about birthdays, right? We had one for you ages ago," Noah grinned at his own lame joke.

"Your birthday is in three days?" Rex repeated.

"Yep!"

"So, you're sixteen?"

"Going on seventeen," Noah answered. He sang in a way it was as if he were quoting something, but it was unfamiliar to Rex and he couldn't place it. Noah's grin faltered when the stunned expression of Rex's face didn't go away. "I know it's seems like it's come out of nowhere. It's not going to be as big a party as yours, but I think it would be nice if my boyfriend could show up. You don't even have to get me a present, although it's highly encouraged."

Noah's good mood disappeared completely when Rex shook his head at him. "I can't believe this," Rex whispered staring at his gloved hands.

"I don't see why you shouldn't, the things about birthdays are that they are kinda an annual event," Noah snapped.

Rex seemed to pick up on Noah's quickly darkening mood. "What? What's wrong?"

"You're being an ass that's what." Noah explained.

"Oh, sorry, maybe I'm too immature to talk to you," Rex shot back, feeling defensive. "You know how impulsive I can be!"  
"What, now you're pissed at me? Like it's MY fault you were zoning out and not listening to me!"

That made Rex pause. He took a breath and the fight drained out of him. He didn't want to fight with 

Noah. "I'm not pissed," he stated.

"Well you could have fooled me," Noah snorted. "So then if you're not pissed than why are you being all weird?"

Rex pressed his lips together. "I don't know," he said looking away.

"That's bull, Rex. Tell me or I'm walking home alone."

Rex turned his attention back to his blond boyfriend. "I didn't know that you were...so old," he admitted lamely.

Noah blinked taken aback by Rex's words. Then he started laughing. He couldn't help it. He had been friends with Rex for a while and if there was one thing he was sure of and that's Rex was strange and sometimes it was hard to know that the guy was thinking. Funnily enough that was a big part of his allure.

"Is that all?" Noah managed to say in between his fits of laughter and his gasps for air.

"It's not that funny," Rex defended crossing his arms over his chest.

The fact that Rex was pouting about the whole thing only made Noah laugh harder. He doubled over and had to brace himself on Rex's crossed arms. "Oh, you youngsters and your jokes." Noah wheezed.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you almost done?"

Noah held a hand to the side of his head, cupping his ear. "Wait, wait, what did you say? My hearing ain't so good anymore." He chuckled when Rex rolled his eyes.

"Okay, stop."

Noah grinned at him and straightened. He reached up and planted a kiss on the left side of Rex's jaw. "Rex, you are such a dork," he told him and released the blushing EVO. "I hope that you never forget that."

"Yeah, yeah. I doubt you'll always be there to remind me."

"You bet, I'm not letting you out of my sight," Noah agreed with a firm nod.

Rex broke out into a grin. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm into older guys."


End file.
